<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>destiny. by moonslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074488">destiny.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonslover/pseuds/moonslover'>moonslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonslover/pseuds/moonslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“B-But, I’ve been looking for you - my whole life, Y/N.” Mingyu’s voice cracks towards the end and Y/N bites his lip. </p><p>“Mingyu, listen.” Y/N steadies his voice, at least one of them has to be grounded. “You may have looked for me your whole life, but you’ve also dedicated that life of yours to 9teen - longer than we’ve been together.”</p><p>“Does this mark -” Mingyu mumbles, flashing his wrist to Y/N who steps back from the suddenness of his action. “-mean nothing to you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>destiny.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtheparty/gifts">mrtheparty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my friend andrew for bullying me.</p><p>i hope the rest of you enjoy this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mingyu… Mingyu-sunbaenim…” Y/N whispers, tugging lightly at Mingyu’s sleeve so he’ll bend down because he’s so damn <em>tall</em> for no reason.</p><p>Y/N is by no means short however, he’s standing great at 169cm, so it’s not that bad. </p><p>Mingyu finally hunches down (his poor back) and smiles. “What’s up, Y/N?”</p><p>Y/N nearly tells Mingyu that <em>never mind, it’s nothing</em>, but worry gets the best of him. </p><p>Sighing, he instinctively eyes the grass they’re standing on. They’re on a date. It’s not their first, of course, but each time they go out, Y/N feels more and more uneasy - like they’re being watched. </p><p>Although it must be their imagination, it’s been bugging them since the fifth date.</p><p>“I feel like…” Y/N thinks, trying to find out a good way to put it. He doesn’t want to tell Mingyu they might have a stalker, the last thing Y/N would want is a panicking Mingyu. “We should stop this, Mingyu.”</p><p>“What?” Mingyu stutters, smile dropping instantly. Y/N winces internally for being the reason for the furrow between his eyebrows. </p><p>He sighs again, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“I don’t want this to lead to a scandal… Gyu..” </p><p>Mingyu is from a pretty well known boy group, 9teen. Y/N knows Mingyu has worked so hard to get to where he is now, alongside his family. Just because they’re soulmates… it doesn’t mean Y/N has the right to sabotage his career. </p><p>“B-But, I’ve been looking for you - <em>my whole life</em>, Y/N.” Mingyu’s voice cracks towards the end and Y/N bites his lip. </p><p>“Mingyu, listen.” Y/N steadies his voice, at least one of them has to be grounded. “You may have looked for me your whole life, but you’ve also dedicated that life of yours to 9teen - longer than we’ve been together.”</p><p>“Does this mark -” Mingyu mumbles, flashing his wrist to Y/N who steps back from the suddenness of his action. “-mean <em>nothing</em> to you?” </p><p>Y/N stares at the orange tattoo staring right back at him. </p><p>He remembers meeting Mingyu at the park one day, whilst walking his dog. There, Mingyu had two dogs with him. </p><p>Their dogs barked at each other, and Y/N apologized profusely for his dog’s - Baseball, behaviour. What was a big lanky dog doing anyway, barking at two tiny ones? </p><p>Laughing it off, Mingyu was friendly enough and told Y/N it was okay. He’d even treated them to some coffee. </p><p>From there, they began meeting up more often, until Y/N found out he’s part of a boy group. </p><p>Mingyu tried to appease Y/N, telling them it wasn’t a big deal and no one would ever find out. Initially, Y/N listened, too blinded by love - and intrigued by the orange tattoo on Mingyu’s wrist. </p><p>He never mentioned how, despite loving the colour orange, he never had any other connections to the fruit. Mingyu never asked either - why Y/N had the tattoo of a baseball and not something Mingyu was associated with. </p><p>They simply concluded they were soulmates, because of the undeniable connection they had, and Y/N offhandedly mentioning his favourite colour. </p><p>It might’ve been a little silly, deciding just like that. But Mingyu had talked to Y/N one day, about how he’s been searching for his soulmate for <em>years</em>. And even though Y/N wasn’t as much of a romanticist compared to Mingyu, he, too - yearned. </p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>“Mingyu… I think… it’s time we accepted our fate.” Y/N’s heart tugs painfully in his chest. He isn’t going to cry - he knows this, but <em>damn</em> this hurts.</p><p>Mingyu frowns. “W-What do you mean?” </p><p>He knows what he’s talking about. Both of them know all too well. </p><p>Despite being a couple for months, they <em>knew</em>. They were never destined to be together. </p><p>Before Y/N can end it, once and for all - a shrill voice interrupts him. </p><p>“Kim Mingyu!” Y/N’s eyes widen. </p><p>That voice is unmistakable. </p><p>“Seungkwan?” </p><p>They turn to face Boo Seungkwan, lead singer of 9teen and Mingyu’s best friend. </p><p>“You’re hanging out with Y/N again!” He huffs, one hand on his hips and the other pointing at Y/N. “<em>I’m tired of this</em>.” </p><p>It’s an accusatory tone. </p><p>Mingyu freezes, and Y/N sees the way he gapes at his best friend in shock. </p><p>“S-Seungkwan! It’s not what you think-” He repeatedly claps his hands together, as if it’ll prove his point.</p><p>Time seems to stand still as Seungkwan reaches into his coat pocket and Y/N’s heart thumps loudly in his chest when he sees the item he pulls out.</p><p>A gun. </p><p>“Seungkwan-”</p><p>Y/N’s legs immediately feel like jelly the moment Seungkwan positions the gun at him. </p><p>“I won’t hesitate,” Seungkwan narrows his eyes, finger on the trigger. “Bitch.”</p><p>
  <em>Mm whatcha say?<br/>
Mm that you only meant well?<br/>
Well of course you did<br/>
Mm whatcha say?<br/>
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)<br/>
Mm that it's all for the best?<br/>
Of course it is<br/>
Mm whatcha say?<br/>
Mm that you only meant well?<br/>
Well of course you did<br/>
Mm whatcha say?<br/>
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)<br/>
Wh-wh-wh-whatcha say?</em>
</p><p>For a whole second, after the trigger is pulled, Y/N doesn’t hear a thing. </p><p>And then all Y/N can do is <em>feel</em>. </p><p>“Y/N, holy fuck, no - <em>no</em>.” </p><p>He can hear Mingyu somewhere, amidst all the ringing in his ears that blessed him after the second of silence. </p><p>Slowly, he forces his eyes open. </p><p>Mingyu’s face greets him, although it’s blurry. </p><p>“Fuck- Y/N, stay with me - please.” He’s crying. Of course he is. Mingyu was the crier in their relationship. “Don’t go…”</p><p>“Mi...Mingyu…” Y/N tries speaking, despite how much his throat hurts. </p><p>“Yes? Fuck, please. The ambulance is coming - siren, siren, siren, wee woo wee woo - can you hear it?” </p><p>Y/N attempts to chuckle, but he coughs up blood instead. </p><p><em>That was gross</em>. </p><p>“Shit - sorry.” </p><p>Patting the area around him, Y/N grabs Mingyu’s hand - knowing it’ll be the last time. </p><p>“Mingyu… your soulmate… was never me.” He squeezes Mingyu’s large hand in his. “The only person who’s associated with an orange… you know who it is.”</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head. </p><p>“I think… it’s time…” His headache is getting worse, the ringing turning unbearable. The pain which he’d previously ignored is getting sharper and sharper. </p><p>“Forgive me… forgive him…”</p><p>“Wait- Y/N-”</p><p>But it is too late.</p><p>
  <em>Mollae usgo mollae ulgo<br/>
Nae moseub-eul sumgimyeonseo<br/>
Beogeoun deus haluleul bonaego</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oneuldo geot-euloneun mal mos han<br/>
Ma-eumsog-euloman doesaegin<br/>
Himdeul-eo<br/>
Himdeul-eo<br/>
Himdeul-eo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Himdeul ttaemyeon na-egelo<br/>
Angyeodo dwae nado gat-a<br/>
Sumgigo sumgyeodo<br/>
Galyeojiji anhneundan geol aljanh-a<br/>
Uli seoloneun us-eul su issge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mianhaji ma<br/>
Geogjeonghaji ma<br/>
Museowohaji ma<br/>
Ijen ulji ma</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na-egeneun neon<br/>
Han-eobs-i neomudo sojunghan geol<br/>
Oneul haludo himdeul-eoss-eul<br/>
Neoege malhaejullae<br/>
Naega issdago<br/>
Sugohaessdago<br/>
Salanghandago<br/>
Kkwag an-ajundago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Himdeul ttaemyeon na-egelo<br/>
Angyeodo dwae nado gat-a<br/>
Sumgigo sumgyeodo<br/>
Galyeojiji anhneundan geol aljanh-a<br/>
Uli seoloneun us-eul su issge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mianhaji ma<br/>
Geogjeonghaji ma<br/>
Museowohaji ma<br/>
Ijen ulji ma</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na-egeneun neon<br/>
Han-eobs-i neomudo sojunghan geol<br/>
Oneul haludo himdeul-eoss-eul<br/>
Neoege malhaejullae<br/>
Naega issdago<br/>
Sugohaessdago<br/>
Salanghandago<br/>
Kkwag an-ajundago</em>
</p><p>Kim Mingyu’s soulmate was never Y/N.</p><p>It was Boo Seungkwan all along. </p><p>Y/N would never be Mingyu's destiny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have a good day :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>